So I Sort of
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: So Temari sort of tells Ino she is in love with Shikamaru and changed her look to get his attention, while she thinks he was asleep next to her. He was not... Third in 'So I...' Series. Slight crack, AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

ShikaXTema **Warning:** SOme bad language, it _is_ Temari… and crack-no not the drug.

_**So I Sort of…**_

Temari sat with on the roof, her hiding spot. She was so _pissed_ at the moment. After Hinata and Konan and Naruto and Sasuke started dating all of their groups merged into one large one.

This meant, that Temari had to see her long standing crush she had been trying to get over for two years, _daily_. She thought to middle school and freshman year. She had used to be one of the boys, dressed like one, acted like one, hung out with them.

But then, she had fallen in love with a lazy bastard, and he had called her a 'big sister,' one time too many, so over her summer before her freshman year she had changed. She had began to do more girlie things.

Once she arrived at school, she had left her guy friends in exchange for her girl ones, because she was tired of no one looking at _her_. Now, that she was one of the top five junior girls everyone looked, but she still wanted the lazy bastard…

Shikamaru… she sighed, thinking of earlier. She had been frustrated, because now that they saw each other daily, he never spoke to her. She had tried to, but he blew her off. It had pissed her off, and when she had thought him to be napping at their free period, and spoke to Ino.

So she sort of confessed to Ino that she changed her appearance so she could get Shikamaru to notice her… and he had woken up and _heard_ her. And had been an asshole, so here she was hiding for lunch.

_During Free Period_

Temari glared at the sleeping boy next to her. The asshole could sit right next to her, not say a word or give her a second glance and go to _fucking sleep_? She growled in annoyance, unaware that had woken the sleeping boy she turned to Ino.

"What's wrong? Is his laziness pissing you off?"

"Don't I _wish_ that was the problem. Lazy bastard…" She still talked like a guy a lot… some things didn't change.

"You wish? What's the _ohmykami_ you like Shikamaru!" Ino said, not too loudly for once.

"Going on forever, the asshole."

"So… spill."

"Huh?"

"Well _obviously_ there is something going on. You used to be stuck to him, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba, Karin, Sai, and Lee like glue. I used to make fun of you a lot in middle school. If you liked him why didn't you… you know…"

"Stay a boy? Yeah, because that made them all call me their little sister, and when I looked around no one was looking at me like they all looked at you and Sakura. _Especially_ not him. Ass-hat that he is."

"Wait so you getting hot was so you could get that lazy asses attention?"

"Pretty much, but then he stopped talking to me altogether so I left the group, it was awkward not telling him off daily because he wouldn't say anything to me… so here I am, unsuccessfully trying to get over the baka two fucking years later."

"Damn…" Ino said, wide eyed. "It takes me like… two seconds to get over people."

"Good for you." Temari grumbled.

"Che, troublesome." A lazy voice said, Temari looked at him and blinked.

"You're _awake_?"

"Duh,"

"So you… erm, heard that?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You ass-hat! Don't pretend to sleep do you can eavesdrop on people's conversations!" Temari said, smacking him with her book, and storming off.

XXXX

Now it was lunch. She gazed from the roof to the courtyard were her friends sat. She saw Hinata sitting in-between Konan's legs, leaning against her. They were reading. She saw Sasuke keeping Naruto against a tree. They were fighting, but the group knew it was flirting.

She sighed and looked as the merged groups attempted to adjust to all of the new people, they had all always sat in the courtyard, but never together. She glanced over them, and saw Shikamaru was missing.

He probably fell asleep in his class before lunch again… she mused. She turned away from the ledge of the roof and leaned against it, looking at the clouds… she remembered a day freshman year…

"_Hey Shika. On the roof again I see?" Temari said, bending over the lazy boy laying down to cloud watch._

"_Hn." He said lazily. She laughed._

"_That's Sasuke's line. Your's is 'troublesome' remember?" She smiled, mimicking his voice for it._

"_Troublesome." He had smirked. She grinned and plopped down next to him._

"_It's peaceful up here. I like it." She had said, sprawling out next to him._

"_It is…" He had said, smiling lazily. She had laughed, and couldn't help but notice their hands were touching…_

She sighed, looking at her hand. They had held hands, she had been so uncharacteristically shy to hold his, and had gently laced their fingers, though she had always been so brash and impulsive… she heard the door to the roof open and she glanced over lazily.

She breathed out a tired breath as she saw Shikamaru holding something. She glared and saw… a Shogi board? They had used to play a lot, she was always so close to winning but he would one up her at the end every time.

"Let's play." He had said, setting down. They went about setting up the board quickly, and started.

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"You weren't in the Janitor's closet."

"I decided to be original." She smirked, moving her piece, thinking of different ways to move forward as he thought of his move. She had used to be so passionate about beating him, still was but for some reason at that moment she just wanted to do her best.

Winning didn't matter. He moved and she tilted her head and biting her lip she strategize a good next few moves. Knowing Shikamaru was at least thinking ten steps ahead. She smiled and moved a piece that had nothing to do with her original strategy.

He furrowed his brow at that. She chuckled. A few minutes later and it was close to the end of their game. She knew a few moves she could make for strong strategies, but she would go for the weak strategy, because that would piss him off.

A few moves later and the game was over… she stared at the bored. She had… won? She stared at him and tilted her head thoughtfully. "It's cute when you do that." He said suddenly and she blushed and glared.

"Shut up…" She said, embarrassed.

"Che, troublesome." And before she knew what had happened he leaned over the board and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, not too rough, but it had a steady passion… like Shikamaru.

She deepened the kiss and licked his bottom lip, he slowly opened his mouth, and she slipped her tongue in. He moaned a little, and dominated the kiss quickly. She gasped a little as he leaned over her a little. She buried her fingers in his hair.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they broke apart, breathing heavily. And they returned to their sitting positions. "I didn't like it when you changed your look."

"Why, is it not good looking on-"

"That's not it," Shikamaru said, his voice lazy. He started to put the pieces from the game away. "Everyone was looking at you differently. You were suddenly the girl everyone wanted, and I was angry about it."

"Wh-why?" Temari asked, confused.

"Because you had _always been_ the girl I wanted. I just thought you couldn't like me because you were _so_ troublesome. Why would you like a lazy guy?"

"So you got all prissy because… you were _jealous_? For a genius you're an idiot."

He stared at her with a quirked eyebrow. "Shika!" She said, annoyed, "I made it _so_ obvious I liked you it was ridiculous!"

"You mean by always shouting at me, or hitting me with your big ass fan when annoyed?" He smirked.

"No, by always sticking around you, cuddling when you laid down, you know, _holding your hand_. That sort of thing. Oh, and all the flirty comments I only dropped to _you_ couldn't have meant a _thing_." She sighed, rolling her eyes. _Boys_, why couldn't she have been gay?

A look of comprehension came to Shikamaru's face. "Fuck…" He had finally managed.

"That's Kisame's line." She smirked.

"Che, troublesome woman…" He smirked.

"Ass-hat."

"Well at least you're my troublesome woman."

"Is that so?" She challenged.

"Well if you haven't gotten over me in '_two fucking years_'" He mimicked, "Then I don't suppose you will. Now you can agree, or I can show you why you want to agree."

"Oh? Lazy ass, and how is tha-" And suddenly she was pushed on the ground, straddled her and held her wrists above her head-she had not idea he could move so _fast_-and was kissing her.

This kiss however, was filled with a fiery passion one would usually associate with Temari. He gave a small growl and bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp and gaining him to entrance to her mouth.

Slowly he grabbed both wrists with one hand-when did he get so _strong_?- and ran his other one down her side, she gave a small whimper. She tugged at her hand and he released them, so they flew to tangle in his hair.

Slipping her hands in his shirt she felt his toned stomach, you couldn't hang out with Lee and _not_ be in shape. After another few minutes they broke apart, Temari flushed and gasping.

"So," Shikamaru asked, still on top of her, "Ready to agree yet or do you need more convincing?" He asked.

She grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him down a little, "Maybe a little more convincing…"

The door opened and they looked to see Chouji. "Oh so you guys finally realized you're in love with each other?"

"Wait…" Temari said, as Shikamaru climbed off of her. "So you _knew_?"

"All the guys did it was pretty obvious…"

"And _none_ of you guys thought to _tell_ us?" Temari asked, as Shikamaru helped her up.

"Umm, erm, we thought maybe you guys should figure it out… on your… own?" Chouji said nervously. Temari glared at them.

"I wasted two years trying to get over someone when you guys knew he liked me?" She asked. Pulling her giant ass fan out of seemingly nowhere.

"Uh, Shika…" Chouji asked for help.

"I'm pretty angry myself, so babe angry rampage on." Shikamaru shrugged. Temari smiled at him before charging after Chouji.

The groups sat in the courtyard as they saw Chouji… running? Damn he was fast… and then they saw Temari chasing him. "Ummm…" Hinata stared.

"Why is…" Sakura asked.

"That is a _big _fan." Konan mumbled.

Temari paused as she saw the group, before her eyes landed on Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, and Karin. "_You_…" She glared.

"Erm… did she find out we knew she and Shika were in love with each other but didn't say anything because they are geniuses and it's sad they didn't notice?"

"Yeah." Chouji panted.

"Fuck…" Sasuke, Kiba, and Karin muttered, dashing away as Temari began to wail on them with her big ass fan.

"Damn, Temari has a nice swing she should join Baseball…" Tenten said. Everyone stared. Tenten shrugged, unabashed.

"What is with you and sports?" Tenten shrugged. And they chuckled as Temari chased the group in circles, Naruto decided to laugh at his boyfriends troubles instead of help, and Shikamaru walked lazily into the courtyard.

"Temari I think we can let them off now," Shikamaru smiled. Walking over, Temari pouted for a second but then put her fan away, where no one was really sure, and she walked over to Shikamaru, who wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off.

Everyone just blinked, confused. "Oh, and if you _ever_ let me win at Shogi again I'll get my fan back out."

**Temari's POV**

So I sort of told my crush of two years that I was in love with him and had changed my look to get his attention, so what? Gotta problem with it? _I_ don't because I have found a time where my Shika is _not_ lazy… It _may_ involve the bedroom.

Anyway, he announced I was his girlfriend to the group, and my fan boys. And girls… and we went off to our classes, because we were original, so we didn't get a detention. Though Gaara and Kankurou _did_ threaten him…

So I sort of told my crush I made an idiot of myself for him, the results were fan-fucking-tastic!


End file.
